Spirit's Touch
by chica1978
Summary: Adrian's life before the VA books and his story throughout the VA books. Rated M for adult themes. Written in third person but focuses on Adrian.


_Summary: I wrote this to focus on my favourite VA character, Adrian Ivashkov. This story focuses on Adrian's life before the books and his story throughout the books. (At this stage just the VA books but if there is enough interest in it I might continue it into Bloodlines) Written in third person but focuses on Adrian._

_Rating: M for adult themes. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people, scenes, events or situations you recognise from the VA series. These all belong to Richelle Mead._

CHAPTER ONE

_**2005**_

"_What is your speciality?"_

The one question sixteen year old Adrian Ivashkov had been dreading since the day he had started Elemental Magic classes.

Adrian stepped out of the class building and into the drizzling rain, the weather echoing the mood he was in. As a member of the prestigious Ivashkov royal family, and the great-nephew of the queen herself, he lived a privileged life but right now he didn't feel very privileged. He tucked his head down to shield his face from the rain and he moved quickly across the quadrangle towards the dorm that had been home to him for the last three years. As he walked his mind slipped back to what had just happened in his Magic class.

"_After the holidays this class is going to be separated into specialisations," Mrs. Cross, the Moroi magic teacher at Adler, had announced. "For now, lets go around the room and I want each of you to tell me which element you have specialised in so I can record it."_

_Adrian slid down in his chair as his classmates at the front began to list their elemental magic- earth, air, fire or water. As it got closer and closer to him he began to feel physically ill and finally it was his turn._

"_Mr. Ivashkov?" Mrs. Cross prompted at Adrian's silence._

"_I can't really answer," Adrian mumbled._

"_I don't have time for your games," Mrs. Cross scolded lightly._

"_Well, I haven't exactly specialised yet," Adrian admitted._

"_What?" Mrs. Cross frowned. "Are you trying to tell me that a member of the queen's family hasn't specialised? Impossible?"_

"_Well the impossible has happened," Adrian snapped, embarrassment flooding him as everyone turned and stared at him. He noticed the sympathetic gaze of a couple of his friends who were aware that he hadn't specialised yet but the rest of the class were looking at him in amusement._

"_We'll discuss this with your parents," Mrs. Cross murmured and moved onto the next person but Adrian could tell the teacher didn't believe him and thought he was acting up again. As the rest of the class listed out their areas of specialisation Adrian realised that he was the only one without one and he could see the looks and hear the snickers and whispers about him. His embarrassment grew and as soon as the bell had rung he had snatched up his books and raced out of the classroom._

When Adrian reached his dorm he hurried to his private room and closed the door, knowing that within hours the whole campus would know that he hadn't specialised yet. His good looks and his royal status had always made him popular but he knew his classmates would see him as a freak now his non-specialisation was public knowledge.

**XXX**

The week before the holidays began were the worst days of Adrian's life. Everywhere he went there were whispers and stares and some of the older guys were even openly hostile to him. For the first time Adrian knew what it was like to be picked on and bullied and although he had never engaged in the practice for himself he was sorry he had never stood up for other people when he had witnessed it in the past. It was a lonely place to be and when his final class was over he was relieved to get out of there for a while.

As the queen's nephew he had a plethora of special privileges and he took full advantage of it this time and ensured he was on the first private jet back to court. In no time at all he was back in the familiar safety of the court compound and headed for the townhouse his parents lived in.

As he stepped through the door the overwhelming scent of his mother's perfume smothered him and moments later Daniella Ivashkov appeared in the hallway.

"Adrian, darling," Daniella murmured as she stepped up in front of him and leaned forward so he could kiss her cheek. He did so reluctantly and then dropped his suitcase by the door. Before his mother could start her usual fawning the door behind them opened and his father, Nathan, walked into the house.

"I was hoping you were home already," Nathan said without greeting Adrian first. "I have a message to call the headmaster at Alder. Is there anything you would like to tell me before I return the call?"

"Oh Adrian," Daniella sighed. "Have you been in trouble again?"

"No," Adrian snapped. "It will be about my Elemental Magic class."

"What about it?" Nathan demanded.

"The teacher wanted to know our specialisations," Adrian shrugged. "She didn't believe me when I said I didn't have one."

"And you still don't?" Nathan asked and the disappointment in his son was obvious in his tone and his eyes.

"Nope," Adrian shrugged again.

"We'll speak to them," Daniella murmured.

"I intend to," Nathan nodded bluntly and turned his gaze back to his son. "While I sort out this mess, Aunt Tatiana has requested that you visit her as soon as you return home. You have time to do that before dinner. I suggest you clean up and go over to the palace now."

Without waiting for a response Nathan turned and stalked out of the room and Adrian glanced at his mother and could tell by the expression on her face that she was about to launch into one of her long-winded speeches.

"I better not keep Aunt Tatiana waiting," Adrian reminded her before she could say a word and he hurried up to his bedroom to change.

Once he had changed into fresh jeans and a crisp white button up shirt Adrian slipped out of the house, managing to avoid seeing either of his parents again, and he walked across the court to the palace building. The guardians at the gates knew him and he was granted access with a minimum of fuss. A male guardian who had been with his aunt for years led him towards the queen's sitting room, and when he stopped outside the huge double doors Adrian moved past him and knocked before pushing them open and walking inside.

"Ahh Adrian, my dear," Tatiana murmured as she stood up from her chair and Adrian noticed they were not alone. Knelt at Tatiana's feet was Ambrose, a dhampir who had shirked his responsibilities as a guardian in favour of becoming a masseuse. As Tatiana slipped her feet back into her shoes Ambrose rose and without a glance at Adrian walked past him and disappeared out of the room.

"How has school been?" Tatiana asked, not even acknowledging Ambrose's presence or departure as she turned to her great-nephew.

"Its school," Adrian shrugged.

"Walk with me," Tatiana said in the way she had where it wasn't a question but a command. From her, Adrian didn't mind and he followed her out the double glass doors leading into the courtyard.

She glanced around the deserted courtyard and the turned to look at Adrian and he grinned as he pulled his cigarettes from his pocket and held the packet out to her. She took one from it and put it to her lips and Adrian pulled his gold lighter from his pocket and lit it for her.

"Ahhh," Tatiana murmured in contentment as the smoke filled her lungs and Adrian quickly pulled a cigarette from the packet and lit it for himself. Tatiana was the only person in the family that didn't lecture him for smoking and since the last school holidays they had started sharing a cigarette in the courtyard during their long conversations.

"My spies tell me Nathan was ranting all morning about a message he had from your headmaster," Tatiana smirked. "Tell me dear, are you in trouble again?" Adrian almost laughed at the cheeky glint in his aunt's eyes and he knew she was entertained by his antics as long as they didn't embarrass the mighty Ivashkov name.

"Not exactly," Adrian admitted. "My Elemental magic teacher wants to speak with him. She wanted to know what I specialised in and when I told her I hadn't yet she didn't believe me."

"Would you like me to intervene?" Tatiana asked instantly.

"I think my father can handle it," Adrian replied. "She will believe him."

"But it bothers you," Tatiana murmured. "Not specialising yet?"

"It does," Adrian nodded.

"Your father was sixteen before he specialised," Tatiana told him. "And his father was seventeen. I wouldn't worry about it too much yet my dear. You are an Ivashkov. You will specialise soon enough. Try not to let it worry you."

"I will," Adrian nodded and for some reason his aunt's words comforted him.

"I need to go," Tatiana said apologetically as she stubbed out her cigarette. "Priscilla has scheduled a meeting for me in ten minutes. I just wanted to see you as soon as you returned. Will you join me for dinner this evening?"

"Of course I will," Adrian grinned.

"Lovely, I will see you then," Tatiana smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "And make sure your mother and your father know that the invitation is not extended to them. You and I shall have ourselves a lovely time together, without their presence."

"I'll pass the message along," Adrian smirked.

"I'm sure you will," Tatiana laughed and she winked at her great-nephew before hurrying back into the palace.


End file.
